


Roaring Thunder and Blazing Lightning

by Three_Gulons_In_A_Trenchcoat



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, I have no idea how chargers work, I have no idea on how to write endings, I tried my best, It gets slightly graphic, It will never happen but it would be cool, Keefe has a dark past, Keefe is a Charger, Minor Legacy Spoilers, So Sorry about that, also i suck at titles, and even darker emotions, idk how to write Gisela or Keefe, its my first post on here, keefe pov, not everyone talks sorry, so i hope you like it, so this might be wildly inaccurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Gulons_In_A_Trenchcoat/pseuds/Three_Gulons_In_A_Trenchcoat
Summary: Keefe concentrated, wincing as another one of Sophies screams pierced through the forcefield. A tugging feeling erupted in his gut, and his breathing grew shakier as he concentrated, tugging with all his might, letting the energy crackle around him.Lighting zapped in the sky as a storm started, rain pelting down as dark clouds started forming, blocking out the sun and leaving them in gloomy darkness, clearly reflecting Keefe’s current mood.“Linh?” Keefe heard Tam call, his voice sounded confused, “Did you create a storm?”Linh’s voice sounded equally confused as she replied, “No, I don’t know why it’s happening!”Lady Gisela leaned forward, seemingly unbothered by the recent events, even as thunder rolled in the sky, “Well Keefe, are you going to accept the deal or not?”Keefe snarled, his fist curling and Gisela sighed, flicking her wrist and causing Sophie to scream. He clenched his jaw so hard he thought his teeth would crack. Another bolt of lightning, closer this time.embrace the change the voice whisperedKeefe closed his eyes, suddenly becoming aware of all the energy crackling around him. Had it always been there?
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so it probably sucks.  
> Also, I couldn't come up with a good title so this is it  
> Hope you like it, I love Keefe being protective of Sophie, its great  
> I'm going to update it every day, it just works better as chapters.

Keefe plopped down onto the giant mattress, grabbing Iggy as he almost toppled off, his fluffy ice blue fur making it hard to stay balanced.

“So what's the occasion Foster?” he asked as Sophie crossed her legs, sitting across from him.

Sophie managed a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Worry and exhaustion radiated off her in waves, “I just wanted to know how you were doing” she said, waving her hand in the air, “ you know, after all that stuff with your mom.”

Keefe scratched Iggy on the back, filling the room with his squeaky purrs.

“I haven’t manifested yet if that's what you're asking,” he said, shrugging as he turned to look at her, “Looks like Mommy Dearest messed up with her weird vials.”

Sophie tugged on an eyelash, letting it fall onto her cheek. Keefe clenched his jaw, trying to resist the urge to lean over and wipe it off.

It had been 3 weeks since he had woken up from his coma, and so far, nothing had happened. Elwin had set him up with some mentors that were supposed to help him manifest, but either the right one hadn't been triggered, or Lady Gisela was wrong.

He smirked a little, savoring the fact that he would be able to brag in her face about how it didn't work, but it was quickly snuffed away when he noticed Sophie’s expression.

“Hey, what's wrong?” Keefe asked, placing Iggy aside and scooting closer, grabbing one of her hands and tugging off her glove.

Sophie wiped her eyes and looked away, fussing with the sleeve of her tunic. She turned towards him after a moment looking at him with a gaze that Keefe knew all too well.

“Foster, I’m fine,” he said, “Whatever my mom tried to do to me didn’t work.”

“But, what if-”

Ah- stop with the ‘what if’s’“ he interrupted,” You know how bad it is to go down that path.“

Sophie sniffed, wiping her nose with her sleeve. After a moment she stood, taking Keefe with her.

“I’m sorry” she mumbled,“ this is stupid”

Keefe grinned,“ nothing you ever say will be stupid.”

Sophie glanced at him, a smile breaking across her face,“ so what if I say that your hair looks bad?”

Keefe smirked,“ Well know I have to take it back- no one messes with The Hair.”

Sophie giggled and Keefe’s stomach filled with fluttery things. Ro was right, he had it bad for her. He shoved down the feeling, instead, he dug his home crystal out of his cape pocket.

“I should probably go before Grady mesmers me into jumping into the mastodon enclosure,” he said, holding the crystal up to the light.

Sophie waved goodbye and Keefe let the light wisp him away.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“Still can’t sleep Hunkyhair?” Ro asked from where she was standing in the shadows.

Keefe shook his head, turning as he strained his eyes, trying to see his ogre bodyguard in the moonlight.

“Nightmares” he mumbled to the shadows, before turning back towards his sketchbook, sketching a hand and then erasing it.

Ro sighed, and he heard her get up, her claws scraping the side of his desk as she leaned down to look at him, “I may not care _that_ much about you elves” she drawled,“ but I do want my charge to look and _feel_ rested, instead of a walking zombie.”

Keefe ignored her sniping remark and instead asked her, “you know what a zombie is?” 

Ro shrugged,“ Lovise was telling me about them, apparently Dex has some crazy human movies, though, I think ogres are much scarier.” she flashed her pointed teeth for emphasis.

her grin faded when Keefe ignored her.

“Come ooooon, just try to sleep?” she begged.

Keefe yawned, pushing the sketchbook to the farthest corner of his desk before closing it and stalking over to his bed.

“I guess I can try” he grumbled, throwing the sheets aside crawling under the covers as Ro took up her post in the shadows.

“Atta boy,” Ro said as Keefe turned, burying his head in his pillows.

_screams filled his ears and Keefe's eyes shot open, his eyes scanning the clearing around him._

_His mom stood a few feet away, holding a dagger to Sophie’s throat, fresh blood welling from a wound on her freshly slashed throat._

_Keefe screamed, trying, and failing to get towards her. Lady Gisela threw her head back, laughing in glee as Sophie’s thrashes grew slower and slower as they got farther and farther away._

_Keefe curled his fists, his vision growing dim and red. a voice in the back of his mind whispered in his ear._

_“Don’t let it take control” it whispered, “Don't embrace the change"_

_Keefe snarled, he had heard that phrase to many times, but he listened to the voice, patching up the dam of black sloshing anger that threatened to break down his restraints. His mom deserved all of his anger, but he would wait until the right time._

_His mother's voice suddenly surrounded him, filling his ears_

_“wake up!”_

_“Wake up!”_

_“WAK_ E UP!“

Pain erupted on his cheek and his eyes shot open, meeting the gaze of his extremely worried and angry bodyguard.

“Did- did you just slap me?” he asked, clutching his cheek, which was searing hot.

“Of course I did!” Ro exclaimed, jumping away from him and staring at him from the edge of the bed,“ You were snarling in your sleep, and you looked like you were having a nightmare.”

Keefe closed his eyes, struggling to patch up the dam again as his nightmare rushed back to him.

“Do I need to take you to Elwin?” Ro asked, concern edging her voice as Keefe started to sway.

“no, I’m just-” he trailed off, not knowing how to explain.

“What time is it?” he asked instead, ignore Ro’s look as he stood up, walking into the bathroom

“Around 10 in the morning” she called from outside of the bathroom door.

Keefe brushed his teeth, relieved to see the handprint shaped mark fading before taking a quick shower.

fastening a deep blue cape over his pale blue tunic before striding out of the bathroom, grabbing Ro’s wrist.

“Wait, where are we going?” she asked

“A meeting with the collective at Havenfield” Keefe answered, dragging her into a small room, which held the Leapmaster 10,000 and leaping them away before she could argue.


	2. Chapter 2

Ro was grumbling about sparkles as they made there way up the path, but Keefe ignored her scanning the expansive grounds, his eyes landing on Sophie, where she was sitting under the Panakes tree.

“Am I the first one here?” he asked, sitting down next to her and staring up at the twisting branches.

“No” Sophie sighed, uncrossing her legs, “I just had to get away, it was too stuffy in there, it felt like the walls were closing in you know?”

Keefe nodded, catching a petal as it drifted down, letting it dance across his fingers.

Sophie studied him for a moment,“ You didn't sleep did you?” Keefe crushed the petal, sending it cascading towards the ground. _She knew him so well_

“It was nightmares” he mumbled, catching another petal.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked. Keefe froze. There was no way he was telling her about it. She had enough on her plate already, adding his emotional trauma wouldn't help.

He shook his head, leaning his head back and looking at her instead.

“You didn’t sleep either” he replied instead, pointing to the bags under her eyes,“ I’m guessing nightmares as well?”

Sophie hesitated but then nodded, a petal falling into her hair.

Keefe tried not to notice the way her pulse fluttered when he leaned in and grabbed it out of her hair. but he still grinned as he tossed it to the floor.

“You had something in your hair,” he said, his grin widening when Sophie turned away, trying to hide her blush.

They sat in silence for a moment, and Keefe marveled at how easy it was for him to be comfortable around Sophie, and he was content with just watching her collect the scattered petals, placing them in a circle before she sat up again

"You know you can tell me anything," she said quietly, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

Keefe bit the inside of his lip, before saying, "I know."

The silence was slightly more awkward this time, and Keefe could feel the disappointment radiating off of her in small waves.

"I'm just worried" he admitted after a second, "because even if whatever my mom did to me didn't work, whatever my parents drank could have still messed me up."

"It's still not too late for you to manifest that ability" Sophie reminded him, "I mean, look at me, I'm 15 and still might have even more abilities the Black Swan didn't tell me about." 

Keefe had to smile at that.

"I'm betting on at least two more" he teased,

Sophie groaned, "I hope not! its already hard keeping track of 5."

Keefe smirked, holding out his hand as he got to his feet," come on, we should probably go back to the house so they don't call out a search party." 

Sophie brushed the excess petals off of her pants and stood, grabbing Keefe's outstretched hand and letting him haul her to her feet.

They made it halfway across the field before Ro and Sandor jumped in front of them, blocking the path with their swords

"Show yourself!" Sandor called, his squeaky voice echoing across the pasture.

Keefe tighter his grip on Sophie's hand, backing up slowly.

One of the bushes rustled

Something was following them.


	3. Chapter 3

Keefe and Sophie froze at the same time, Sandor and Ro jumping in front of them as bushes rustled behind them

Keefe spotted something that made his pulse falter.

A white eye shown from the bushes, and the way it was positioned, it seemed like the wearer didn’t know they noticed.

Keefe shot Sophie a look, and he guessed she saw the same thing because she transmitted to him a moment later

 _I just told Dex and Fitz_. _I told them to stay quiet and get out here as quickly as possible._

Keefe nodded, but he still felt uneasy. The unease was quickly followed by anger as the newcomer threw back there hood and stepped out the bushes, her hair curled in a tight updo.

“What are you doing here,” Keefe asked through gritted teeth, his fist clenching.

 _Don't let it take control._ the voice in the back of his mind whispered.

“Oh you know, I just wanted to check up on my son, see how he was doing,” Lady Gisela drawled, her ice-blue eyes focusing on her son, “have you manifested any abilities by chance?”

Keefe shook his head, almost smiling when he saw her expression flicker.

“What are you _really_ doing here?” Sophie asked, her tone held cold, harsh edges, and Keefe knew that she was clearing remembering what happened at Loamnore.

Gisela narrowed her eyes, directing her attention to Sophie, and Keefe had the sudden urge to step in front of her.

“To strike a deal” she answered, her tone was flat and emotionless, and Keefe felt more anger pool into his brain.

“We all know your deals are one-sided,” a voice said from behind them. Keefe turned, meeting Tam’s gaze as he unfurled his hand, revealing an entire group of people. Keefe shivered, whatever training Tam had gone under during his time in the Neverseen had made him even more powerful.

His mom couldn't look less concerned, instead motioning with her hand as a dozen ogres melted out of the shadows.

“I will not hesitate to take him by force,” she said, as a pale white forcefield flashed around her and three others, who Keefe assumed to be Ruy, Vespera, and Gethen.

“Wait, what do you mean by ‘him?’ Ro asked, her eyes narrowing. Keefe felt his stomach drop, he had a feeling that he knew where this was heading.

“Oh I think you know” Gisela replied, turning back to Keefe, “I have a feeling that my son will manifest his ability if he is with the right _group,_ considering that he hasn't yet _”_

Keefe felt more anger flare, and he tightened his hold on Sophie's hand, ready to snip back with a snarky response, but a familiar accented voice spoke for him.

“Keefe isn’t going to back to you, no matter what you do” Fitz growled.

Gisela smirked, “Oh I have a feeling he will” She snapped her fingers, and suddenly Keefe's vision went black, his hold on Sophie slipping.

When Keefe opened his eyes, he was stuck in a forcefield with Tam, Fitz, and Linh, all of them looking equally confused.

He looked around, grasping at air as he searched for Sophie’s hand, “Wheres Foster-” his voice trailed off as his eyes traveled out of the barrier, where Sophie was being held by a large ogre, a dagger being held to her throat. She was thrashing and screaming, but she couldn't seem to do anything as one of the rouge ogres snapped a pale white clamp around one of her wrists. Keefe felt sick. The clamp was clearly blocking her abilities, which meant she couldn't do anything.

His eyes blurred and he was shot back into his dream, his mother's voice filling his brain.

“ _No_!” he screamed, panic making it hard to think straight. He barely felt the jolts of pain in his fists he pounded on the bubble, his voice growing hoarse with ragged yells.

_This couldn’t be happening_

Fitz had to drag him back from the edge, but Keefe fought back, kicking him in the shin.

“Let go of me!” he yelled, trying to twist out of his friend's grasp. But Fitz tightened his grip on Keefe’s wrist, dragging him backward.

“You're going to kill yourself!” Fitz shouted, holding up one of Keefe’s hands, showing his knuckles, which was dripping blood. Keefe gritted his teeth, desperation clawing at his stomach.

“You don’t understand!” he said, turning his head to look at Fitz, “They're going to hurt her!” Panic edged into his voice, last night's nightmares coming back with full force.

Fitz shook his head, “You ending up dead isn't going to help!” he snapped back. Keefe grunted, flailing his legs in another attempt to get free, but Fitz held on, keeping a tight grip on him as he attempted to escape his grasp.

Lady Gisela strolled up to the edge of the barrier, her gaze wide with delight as Keefe made another attempt to get away from Fitz.

“Look at yourself Keefe, beating yourself up over one girl, honestly, I don’t see the appeal.” Gisela wrinkled her nose as she stared at Keefe, who was growing more and more unhinged.

Keefe turned his head, narrowing his eyes and stalking over the edge of the barrier, dragging Fitz with him.

“Why are you doing this?” he growled, narrowing his eyes and yanking his hands away from Fitz and leaving them at his side. Lady Gisela smirked as if the answer was obvious.

“I’m surprised you haven’t caught on,” she remarked, examing her nails, “You come with us so that you can manifest your ability, and I let your Moonlark live.”

Keefe's breath caught. live? they were going to _kill_ her?

“You wouldn't,” Keefe said, though it sounded more like a beg.

Gisela laughed, and Keefe's blood began to boil, and the ringing in his ears grew louder as she glanced over his shoulder.

He followed her gaze to the other forcefields, one holding all of the bodyguards, who were screaming threats, and Keefe was glad he couldn't hear them. Another held Grady, Wylie, Biana, and Dex. Dex seemed to be trying to find a way out, tinkering with excess scraps that he kept in his pockets, while Grady was pacing back and forth, his feet kicking up dirt, he seemed to be lost in thought, though Keefe could see the panic in his eyes. The final one held the collective, who were talking back and forth with each other, and they seemed to be bickering, though Mr. Forkle just seemed at a loss for words, staring motionless at the scene in front of him.

6 ogres stalked around the barriers, their mottled skin becoming almost invisible in the shadows as they paced back and forth, jabbing at anyone that got to close to the edge.

“Do you _seriously_ think you could stop me?” Gisela asked, snapping him back to the present,“ Just come with us and she will live- well, not without a few scratches.” she said it with a glint in her eyes, almost like she _wanted_ to see Keefe in pain.

Keefe stumbled back, looking at her made it hard for him to think, so he dropped to the ground, pulling his arms over his head, fighting to keep his emotions under control. His chest constricted with cold, dark hatred, his vision began to turn red again.

“If you hurt her I'll-”

You’ll do what Keefe? Please, you act like I haven’t thought this through,“ Lady Gisela scoffed,” You are still just an Empath, it's not like you can do anything to us.“ she waved her hand around as if to emphasize their predicament.

“You are pure evil” Linh whispered, the silent hydrokinetic was crouched in front of Tam, her hands raised to protect him while he was taking down the barrier. Tam gritted his teeth as Ruy sent up another layer of light, scattering his shadows.

Gisela barked a laugh, “We aren't evil, we are doing what needs to be done.”

“Which means killing an innocent girl?” Fitz snapped back, his mental voice filling Keefe's head, almost making him jump.

_Tam almost has the forcefield down_

Keefe huffed a shaky breath. If they could keep her talking, then maybe they could save Sophie.

“Do you need some motivation?” his mother sneered when Keefe stayed quiet. She waved her hand and Keefe stiffened, his jaw locking as Sophie yelped, her painful cries sending his body into lockdown.

_He needed to get her out of there_

His mother said something else, her voice fading as she walked away from their bubble, but it was drowned out by the roaring in his ears. alarm bells sounded in his mind, but the whisper was back.

_embrace the change_

Keefe concentrated, wincing as another one of Sophies screams pierced through the forcefield. A tugging feeling erupted in his gut, and his breathing grew shakier as he concentrated, tugging with all his might, letting the energy crackle around him.

Lighting zapped in the sky as a storm started, rain pelting down as dark clouds started forming, blocking out the sun and leaving them in gloomy darkness, clearly reflecting Keefe’s current mood.

“Linh?” Keefe heard Tam call, his voice sounded confused, “Did you create a storm?”

Linh’s voice sounded equally confused as she replied, “No, I don’t know why it’s happening!”

Lady Gisela leaned forward, seemingly unbothered by the recent events, even as thunder rolled in the sky, “Well Keefe, are you going to accept the deal or not?”

Keefe snarled, his fist curling and Gisela sighed, flicking her wrist and causing Sophie to scream. He clenched his jaw so hard he thought his teeth would crack. Another bolt of lightning, closer this time.

 _embrace the change_ the voice whispered

Keefe closed his eyes, suddenly becoming aware of all the energy crackling around him. Had it always been there?

_embrace the change_

Keefe fought not to yell when Sophie cried out again, her pleas getting weaker and weaker, or maybe dimmer and dimmer. Thunder roared, and not a moment after, Lighting shot down between the barriers, causing everyone to stumble back.

_embrace the change_

Keefe's eyes shot open, but the world seemed brighter somehow.

“Tam” Keefe said through gritted teeth, “when I tell you to drop the barrier, _do it_ ”

Tam glanced over, “But we don't have a plan-”

“Just do it!” it felt more like a bark then a sentence, Keefe stared at the ground, trying to keep his emotions in check, but it was slipping, fast. He saw Tam did a double-take out of the corner of his eyes, and he could see his jaw drop, but he still nodded.

Keefe was going to ask what that was about, but Lady Gisela glanced over again, Keefe closed his eyes, knowing that if he looked at her, his self-control would snap, so he let his anger simmer on the very edge, the roaring in his ears fading to a dull hum, like energy crackling through the air.

“I’m giving you one last chance Keefe,” Lady Gisela snapped, “or else your Moonlark dies.”

 _she did this to you, she did this to_ her.

Keefe growled, shaking his head and squeezing his fist so hard it felt like his skin would tear. Anyone who was looking at him would think that he was crying, but he was trembling with fury, his breathing getting ragged.

Gisela shook her head, her eyes filling with dissapointment, “I always knew you were weak Keefe, but this? this is just pathetic. You would rather save your own, worthless life, honestly, I expected better.”

That was it. Keefe felt the last string of self-control snap, and his vision grew red around the edges. He felt his palms snap with energy, and all he saw was his mom, her ice-blue eyes narrowed in disappointment.

“ _Drop it_ ” he hissed. The forcefield shimmered away, and Keefe felt the anger envelop him. His whole body shot up from the ground, away from Fitz, who stumbled back in surprise.

The dam cracked, its last foundation snapping. Waves of anger flooded his vision, sloshing deep into his brain.

Ruy tried to send up another shield, but Keefe was already out of its range, rising far too high for the psionipath to reach him. Rain splattered onto his cloak, but he could care less.

Electricity sparked from his palms, shooting energy into the sky as his vision turned red. A small voice in the back of his mind told him he was losing control, that if he didn't stop, he would destroy everyone, but he was too lost in the tide of hate, countless years of arguments and trauma washing back up.

His focus shifted for a split second, seeing Sophie struggling, her eyes wide with pain as she saw Keefe, trying to thrash free of her captor.

She tried to yell something, but the ogre holding her clamped a hand over her mouth, plunging the dagger into her leg. She flailed, her eyes watering in pain as she tried to inflict, but whatever the clamp was doing to her wasn't good, and she winced, her hand clamping over the open wound on her leg.

More rage filled in his mind. He had a new goal.

But first, he had to deal with his mother.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sophie told him later how terrifying he looked in that moment, hovering above his mom with electricity snaking around him, he believed her, though all he remembered was red, and the overwhelming desire to punch his mom square in the face.

Lighting flashed on the ground in the middle of Lady Gisela and him, his cape whipping out from under him, his vision growing brighter and brighter. Gisela's eyes widened as Keefe rose above her, electricity zapping from his palms. And for the first time, her eyes shone with true fear.

“I warned you” he whispered, his voice vibrating with malice. He said it quietly, but it seemed to echo off the dark clouds, venom lacing on every word as thunder roared in the distance.

lighting filling his palms as he let the energy weave around his arm, curling and sizzling. He shot it out of his hand, letting it land square in his mother's chest. She gasped, stumbling back, her arms shot up to her chest, but her whole body started to shake. Collapsing, her jaw and eyes twitched with raw energy. She tried to move, but the electricity was rendering her paralyzed. Keefe tore his gaze away from his mother, leaving her to spasm, her mouth open in a silent scream, her eyes rolling back in her head.

Keefe didn’t pay attention to the other Neverseen members as he raced forward, and when he turned to look at them, he assumed the pure, unbridled hatred and desperation pouring off of him was enough to have them leaping away in fear, leaving behind their leader to write on the ground in agony. The forcefields shot away from the ground, leaving the rest of the group free, but they didn't advance.

Any other time he would have cared that they got away, but he had one goal in mind, one thing that was keeping his conscious from drifting under this ocean of fury.

He turned away from the flashes of light, hearing another scream of pain. His vision went red with anger as he tackled the ogre holding Sophie, his jaws snapping as he fought to wrestle him away. The traitor grunted, his giant fists trying and failing to slam into Keefe's skull. He held them back with telekinesis, his lip curling with rage. Any other day, Keefe probably would have died at the hands of the giant warrior, but that Keefe wasn’t filled with fury and adrenaline. Lighting crackled from his hands, and he used it like a glove, slamming his fist into the ogres face repeatedly, blood splattering his cloak. his mouth was open, his stomach heaving in ragged breaths as his hands went numb.

_he hurt her, he deserved the pain_

“Let me go!” Sophie shrieked. Keefe whipped around, his eyes narrowing as another ogre attempted to grab her, his mottled body twisted as he faced Keefe, who had leaped off the unconscious form of his enemy he was pummeling and landed at Sophie's side much faster than normal. his whole body hummed with electricity as he shoved the ogre off of her.

“Get away from her” he snarled, his fist clenched. the electric storm flashed around them, leaving Keefe's face cloaked in shadows, but the energy crackling from his body illuminated him completely. The ogre hunched over as Keefe sent another bolt of electricity, his body refusing to cooperate as he struggled to crawl away.

Keefe stepped in front of Sophie, his whole body crackling with raw power. The ogres eyed him wearily, their stances conveyed hesitation, none of them seem to want to move, clearly juggling the idea of running or staying and fighting the elf that had just taken out two of their own. As Keefe's narrowed eyes scanned the ogres, he saw everyone else in the clearing.

Even though all the ogres had abandoned the group and were instead circling Keefe, the rest of the group was frozen. Every single one of them was staring at Keefe with wide eyes, Even Grady, who would have charged in to save Sophie the moment he had a chance, was taking a step back, his eyes darting around the scene. Keefe felt a jab of panic, were they scared of him? 

“Keefe- your eyes…” Sophie gasped from behind him, causing him to whip around, his breathing calming for a second when he met her gaze. Her eyes were wide, but Keefe couldn't sense any fear radiating off of her as he scanned her face for injury.

Keefe focused on his reflection in her gaze and he faltered, seeing his hunched form, electricity crackling from his palms, his chest heaving with ragged puffs of anger. But the most important thing that he noticed was his eyes, his _glowing_ blue eyes. They were sparkling with electricity, his normally ice-blue irises faded to white, as the lightning crackled weaved around his head like a halo, zapping up and joining the sky.

He saw his eyes flickered back to normal for a split second, some of his energy dispersing and tried to say something, but he was cut off as an ogre landed on him, and as he fought to break free, his attacker pushed him farther away from Sophie, who was clutching her leg, trying not to move.

“Run!” Keefe yelled, trying and failing to kick the ogre off his chest.

But Sophie didn’t have the chance. The four other ogres, seeing the opportunity as a chance to grab her, pinned her down as she shrieked, fighting to break free.

 _“_ No!” Keefe growled, summoning more burst of energy, letting it snake up his attacker's arms.

_he wasn't letting it happen again._

Sophie was trying to tear the stupid restrictor off, but the ogre grabbed her by the wrist, hefting her up by her injured arm.

Keefe's vision went red when she yelped in pain, his whole body quivering with built-up energy. He willed his body to relax, and when his attacker began to heft him up, he punched them square in the face, more electricity crackling around his fist, his breathing turning shallow. The beast tumbled to the ground, clutching his face and groaning.

_He wasn't losing her, not again._

his whole body shook as he summoned all of his strength, all of his anger, all of his desperation, into one large charge, calling up to the storm. And his voice sounded like it was coming from the clouds, booming down on everyone in the clearing. 

“ _Get. Away. From. Her_ ” he roared, the wind whipped under his feet, shooting him up above everyone in the clearing.

The storm thundered, its large blasts of energy seemed closer, more powerful. Keefe reached out to them, savoring their strength as his vision turned red, and when the ogres stumbled back in surprise, letting her go, he directed all his energy on them, summoning every drop of energy he had left. The electricity wisping around him brightened to white and his whole body felt like it was on fire as a lightning bolt crashed down from the clouds, causing everyone to fall back, covering their heads. Bright white light filled the whole sky as a thunderous _BOOM_ filled everyone's ears, leaving the whole world filled with white noise. Keefe heard someone scream, it might have been him, as his vision faded to normal, then black. the wind whistled in his ears as he fell towards the ground, but one thought surfaced his mind, blocking out everything else.

_Please let her be safe_

_____________________________________________________________

Ringing filled his ears as he opened his eyes, his fists covered in blood and dirt. Chest heaving, he coughed, blood splattered the grass in front of him. He looked up. His friends were looking around, eyes wide, taking in the carnage around them, and all of the ogre's bodies, which were twitching, raw energy rendering them paralyzed, but not dead.

Keefe looked around too, struggling to see in the receding rain. His mother was still spasming slightly, and her breathing was fast-paced and shallow, but Tam still wasted no time racing over and binding her arms _and_ legs, making sure she couldn't run.

But Keefe didn’t care about that. He stumbled to his feet, eyes frantic.

_where is she?_

Keefe began to slump over, all of his muscles felt like they were on fire. He gasped for breath, he felt like he wanted to sleep for an eternity. But strength willed him forward, a raw feeling of desperation clawing up his throat. Forcing all of his strength into his legs, he pushed himself forward, looking for her.

_Where is she?_

_There._

Sophie got up at the same time he did, eyes widening at the sight around them, but her gaze quickly shifted to Keefe, who was currently trying not to pass out.

He saw through blurred eyes as she raced towards him at the same time he did. They embraced at the same time, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her close, his breathing shifting from harsh breaths to even inhales of air for the first time in a while. Keefe's legs gave out the moment they touched, unable to hold himself up. He groaned in pain as his muscles contracted, feeling like he just ran a marathon. Sophie fell with him, and she didn’t seem bothered by the cuts on her forearms and the jagged gash on her leg, she was just trying to keep herself and Keefe upright.

“Keefe-,” she sobbed, wrapping her arms around his torso as he struggled to keep her in focus, “God, Keefe- you are such an _idiot_! what were you thinking- you could have _died_.” She gasped for breath, pulling away and staring up at him.

If Keefe had the energy, he would have smirked at the anger and relief mixed into her gaze, but right now didn’t seem like the time for jokes.

“I’m so glad you're safe,” Keefe choked, his own tears mixing with hers, pulling her closer to his chest like she might disappear the moment he let go, “It would have been my fault” he whispered, pressing his nose into her hair,“ I couldn’t let my mom take you away from me, you mean to much.”

They stayed silent for a while, just content to be in each other's arm, and Keefe was thankful for it, even if he was aware of everyone's stares from across the pastures. He was going to say something else when he suddenly got very, very dizzy.

“Keefe?” Sophie asked when he toppled forward slightly, a slight edge of panic filled her voice, her grip on him tightening.

“Mmh- tired” he mumbled, struggling to keep his hold on her and fighting to stay awake. Savoring her warmth as the last of the rain died out.

“Don’t worry.” Sophie said softly as his eyes fluttered close, “I got you.”

Keefe nodded numbly, his head dropping onto her shoulder, his arms loosely falling from her back to her waist. Every bone in Keefe’s body ached with exhaustion, his muscles burned, and it felt like he had just been microwaved, but he was just glad to have her back.

_She’s safe, and that's all that matters._


End file.
